


Reward of the Worthy

by DamsInDistress



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-20 03:02:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7387948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DamsInDistress/pseuds/DamsInDistress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jo has some plans for Pascal's 10th place finish.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reward of the Worthy

Jo was pleased, not exactly happy, but 12th with the car he was driving and ahead of Kevin was an improvement that he'll gladly take. He checks his phone if anything new has come up but it was still the same text message from 20 minutes ago. _'OTW.'_

Jo has been preparing a little surprise as he waits. He's fixed a bowl of assorted berries and a bottle of champagne and two glasses waiting to be filled. He hears a knock on the door and he couldn't fight the smile spread on his face. He opens it to a beaming Pascal who rushes in and crushes their lips as Jo barely got the door closed as he lets his hands wander around Pascal's body. 

"You're amazing." Jo mumbles against Pascal's lips ones they break apart. He watches the smile spread on Pascal's face as the German buries his head against his chest. "What's that?" Pascal asks as he spots the little arrangement in the desk. "Just a small treat for you." Jo says before placing a kiss on Pascal's forehead and taking his hand as he leads him to the short distance towards the desk. Jo picks up a strawberry and holds it out for Pascal who takes a bite of the fruit. Some juice runs down his chin which Jo quickly kisses away before pressing their lips together for a quick kiss. "Good?" Jo asks as he finishes off the rest of the strawberry and gets a nod from Pascal before moving on to the champagne. 

"I miss spraying that stuff." Pascal says as Jo pops open the bottle and pours some out into the waiting glasses. "Soon. Maybe I'll let you ones we're home, in the shower." Jo jokes which earns him a chuckle from Pascal. He hands him a glass before holding out his own glass. "To your first point and to many more." Jo says as he clinks their glasses together. "And to you too, you did so good today. You'll get in the points soon and score many." Pascal says with a small smile. "Thank you but tonight's about you." Jo says with a smile as he pulls Pascal close to him. 

They finish off half of the fruits and their glasses of champagne before they couldn't keep their hands of each other anymore. "Do you want me to run a bath or shower?" Jo asks as he sneaks his hand under Pascal's shirt. Smiling as the German hums in approval as he runs his hands up his toned stomach, enjoying the feel of smooth, warm skin under his touch. "Shower." Pascal says before shooting Jo a devilish grin letting him know exactly what he wants. 

They've already rid each other of their shirts before they've reached the bathroom. Jo sets on getting the water up to temperature but couldn't resist watching Pascal strip himself off of his jeans before reaching for his. He takes Pascal's hand into his as he guides his hands down dragging his jeans down his long legs, Pascal sneaking in a kiss against his knee before he drags him back up for a proper kiss. While distracted from the kiss, Jo manages to rid both of them of their boxers before he drags Pascal with him into the shower. Pascal lets out a chuckle as he enjoys the combination of the warm water and the warmth of Jo's skin. For a few minutes he just holds on to the Britt as he lets himself enjoy on what looks like such simple things.

Jo sets on washing Pascal's body before he lets the German return the favor. Every touch was gentle as it was teasing and Jo was enjoying how open Pascal was with every gasp that escapes his lips. "You're so beautiful." Jo says as he traces an invisible line down from Pascal's chest all the way down to his belly. He reaches over to shut the water off before he slowly back Pascal up against the shower wall. Pascal tangles their legs together so they could rub off against each other and Jo had to steady himself to keep himself up with how amazing it feels. "Here or the bed?" He asks as he looks at Pascal through hazy eyes clouded with lust. "Here. Now." Pascal says as he nudges their noses together, seeking out each other's lips and the delicious friction from their slick bodies. 

Jo lets his hand wander down Pascal's body as they kiss before Pascal breaks the kiss as he gasp when Jo wraps his hand around him. Jo smiles as he watches Pascal's eyes all but roll back with pleasure. "So beautiful." He mumbles against Pascal's neck before he works on marking him, knowing that it could easily be covered by the collar of his team shirt, but he takes delight in the fact that he's the only one that can see Pascal like this, can make him let go like this. "Want you." Pascal gasps out in between labored breaths as he reaches out for Jo. Jo presses himself closer to Pascal before he lets him go for a moment only to take both of them in his hands as he works frantically to finish them off together.

Pascal only had enough energy to cling on to Jo as he turns the shower on again to quickly clean them before he dries them both and guides Pascal back towards the bedroom. Jo lifts the covers as they slide into bed next to each other, Pascal cuddling into his chest as sighs with a huge, sleepy smile on his face. "Thank you." Pascal mumbles sleepily, pressing a small kiss on Jo's chest. "You're welcome." Jo says as he places a kiss on Pascal's forehead. "Rest up, we'll get to the good bit of your reward in the morning." Jo says with a sleepy smile as he feels Pascal's breathing even out. "Can't wait."


End file.
